Ascension
by Elivra26
Summary: My first fanfic but please feel free to R&R. This story is inspired by the character of the Seeker, and the angst that was probably in her head all the time... CURRENTLY ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1: Together

**Chapter 1: Together  
**

It is a hot summer's day. The blistering heat feels welcome to me after the week of pouring rain. Though it has been my home for quite some time, the rain in the desert unsettles me. I can never get used to it. The desert is meant to be hot and fiery- like the fire planet. And rainforests, or meadows- anything green, basically, is where rain belongs. Not this stark landscape which the heavy, murky downpour makes more desolate. I wonder, involuntarily, why I still continue to live here.

My answer comes to me easily in the next second. _Nina_.

I grimace at the fresh, turned-up soil. Beads of sweat are rolling down my neck from my dark bun. The exhaustion fills me with pleasure, some contentment. Exhaustion meant I was being productive. Slowly, I unbend my spine and stand erect, the evening sun's rays blinding my eyes. I stretch a little, sighing softly as my aching back is rid of discomfort temporarily.

_I worked extra hard today_, I think proudly, hands on my hips, surveying my little field. I say "little", but it's actually rather big, especially for a single person to tend to. I have dug up more than half of the field, the still moist soil making it easy for me to dig more than usual. Tomorrow, I can finish the rest and begin planting. I am in a good mood. I even hum tunelessly- and I know why the planet of the bats was never right for me- I couldn't really sing to save my life.

I chuckle a deep, throaty chuckle to myself and pick up my tools. _All in all, a productive day_. "Productive" is my favourite word, and I love it when I can actually apply it to some activity. I turn to survey the field one last time. _Not bad_, I say to myself again, _for a single person._

I hear a snort of derision. My grimace returns. Alright, two persons. There's Nina, of course. But she doesn't count- because no one knows she exists.

As I enter my soothingly cool home, Nina eyes my fingers disapprovingly. They are caked with mud, and even my fingernails are lodged with granules of murky brown.

Nina hates dirty fingernails. _As if she wasn't doing something similar before I came_, I think scathingly, slumping over to the washroom to clean myself up.

Once I am done, I sit down at the small table in the kitchen for dinner. Nina always takes over during dinner- though I hate to admit it, she's an amazing cook. I tune out her complaints as usual and switch on the TV, trying to watch the new movie, rather scandalously called "Lost Souls".

There is nothing scandalous about the movie, though. It's the usual- soul meets soul, they find in each other their partner, but are impaired by their difference in species- in this case a bat and a flower. But they both end their (short) turmoil by coming to Earth, living their lives happily, and in the end, it is hinted that they eventually become See Weeds.

Nina glances only spasmodically at the set, only as a change from watching the food cook. I know what she would have said if she had bothered.

_Parasite rubbish_.

We eat the food in silence. It is delicious, as usual- she's made spaghetti today, with that special, tangy sauce of hers that I like. Once we're done and the plates are cleaned and dried, I glance at the large grandfather clock, out of place in the simplistic décor of the room. Too soon to go to bed. I glance at the far right hand corner of the room where I can see her, staring at me warily.

There are often too many uncomfortable periods of time like this, where we have nothing to do, to keep us busy, to distract us from one another. Both of us hate the alone time. _It forces us to get to know each other!_ - Nina had spat the first time it had happened. _I don't want it any more than you do_, I had retorted, the strange new emotions of resentment and anger easily accepted.

Now she continued to stare back at me, the old resentment in her eyes. I turned to the television quickly, switching channels. I ended up on a news channel.

Frankly, there wasn't really any reason for a news channel, except for advertising reasons. Happy stories of contented souls from around the world were regularly relayed, appealing to souls of all Callings. _The best books on Earth and about the Universe…_ _Listen to some of the most experienced souls…_ The peaceful propaganda is suddenly interrupted by a wave of soft music, and a woman's face slowly appears on the screen. It is a news flash.

_Hardly a news flash_, Nina had argued. _More like a news drift. _I grin, remembering the comparison. It's true, I admit, there is nothing 'flashy' about these news flashes. The constant stream of informative stories about productive lives (I did rather like news channels sometimes) is slowly interrupted, and the newscaster gently gives a bit of local information. _Just an update_, her voice seems to say. _Nothing to worry about_.

Presently, the woman on the screen says in a soft, calm voice, "As a reminder, all souls in and around Tucson are advised to lock their homes more securely. This is just a precaution against rodents and other such marauding species. There seems to be a recent surge in animal crimes in this area." She pauses, and with a reassuring smile on her face, continues, "I would like to personally assure all souls that this is nothing to worry about-" There you go. "-and the authorities concerned are doing their best to solve this temporary problem. Good day." She smiles again and her face slowly fades away, and the telecast of a lecture by a soul who had been on the frontline- the first souls to descend upon this planet- continues.

"It isn't rodents."- Nina says suddenly. I look at her. "Animal crimes…" She snorts. "Once upon a time that meant torturing guinea pigs in labs. Or worse. This isn't animals- you know that. Animals don't steal groceries. Or Cheetos."

I look away at the clean linoleum floor. "It's humans."

"Humans."- Nina repeats smugly.


	2. Chapter 2: Humans

Okaay, I didn't expect too many reviews for my first attempt, but please do R&R people!

**Chapter 2: Humans**

For some reason, humans always scare me. Though it's technically their planet we souls inhabit, they are still considered marauders. On their own planet. I try not to dwell on how wrong this seems to me sometimes, influenced as I am by Nina's heated arguments.

I get up and go to check the locks on all the windows, and doors. For the first time, I don't like the idea of living in an open, airy house with multiple exits and panels of glass serving as doors. I know Nina is smiling as I do it. I also know that she's aware about what I'm thinking right now. If she'd bothered, she would have said in her loud, sing-song voice of hers- "I told you so."

_Okay, so she's always right. Fine._ - I think, grumbling inwardly. Her silence seems to taunt me. With a sudden swift move I reach for the light switches. "I'm going to bed," I say shortly, without looking at her.

Nina squeals as the room plunges into darkness. I smirk. _Let her sit in the dark for all I care._

* * *

"What?"- I gasp, shooting upright on my bed. A slight tinkle, the delicate sound of glass breaking has woken me up. I glance at the glowing digital interface of the clock next to me. It's a quarter past midnight. A thrill of fear shoots through me. Is it the humans?

Slowly, soundlessly, I get out of bed, looking around for some sort of weapon. The only solid thing at hand is a thin book. I snatch and roll it up, trying to make it into more of a useful weapon. But I know that a simple rolled-up booklet would do nothing to a bunch of desperate, angry, hungry humans.

Very carefully, trying not to make a single sound, I sweep through the rooms in my house.

Empty. All of them.

I return to the kitchen shakily and pour myself a glass of water. Then I see it. The sliding glass panels of the large picture window are ajar. And right next to the window, on the counter- a broken glass.

_Did I leave it open?_

"You must have left it open." Nina's voice interrupts the calm silence.

_Look who's awake._

"I can't sleep," I say, mostly to myself. It's so hard to know when Nina tries to care. As rare as it is.

"There's a lovely breeze…"- Nina whispers.

I look up, and turn to her. Her eyes are longing, she is staring back at me with the softest expression I have seen on her since months.

I hesitate, wondering if I'm vengeful enough to thwart Nina's wishes. But I can't. I'm a Soul, after all. I fiery one, but a Soul nonetheless.

"Let's go outside."

Nina's smile makes me want to smile, too. All things said, Nina has a nice smile. If only she didn't use it as a sarcastic smirk so often.

Outside, it is deliciously cool. I take a deep breath and sigh softly, the wind fanning my long hair, making the tiny hairs on my arm stiffen tantalizingly. "What bliss," I murmur to myself, my slight whisper carried away by the wind. Bliss indeed. I close my eyes, remembering all the colours from the planet of the Flowers, my favourite one. No wonder I became a Gardener…

_Crash!_

The sound of breaking glass jars me into the present. Not a delicate tinkle, but a harsh crescendo of shattering sounds which cuts through the silence like a jagged knife.

Even as I whip around, I hear a gasp. I turn to see a human standing there, right at my backdoor.

Before I can react, a bright light flashes behind the human. I know what it is. A flashlight beam, directed towards my eyes, blinding me. As proof of my existence casts glimmering shadows on the back wall of my house, I hear the human gasp again.

"I thought you said this place was empty!"- a loud male voice echoes from the darkness inside my home. I flinch at the harshness, at the desperation edging the voice.

"I thought it was."- a small, tiny female voice answers him defensively. _A child?_

"You should have been more certain." -the man retorts, finally stepping into my view. He is tall, and heavily sun-tanned, which shows he grew up in this region. His long, matted, platinum-blonde hair whips like a mane around his roughly shaven face. A good-looking human, but not the type I admire.

Nina does, though. I can tell by the way her eyes widen and her lips part. Though that's probably because she hasn't seen an actual male human since years.

As my eyes finally adjust to the beam of light still shining into them, I realize the human in front of me is the one with the tiny voice.

"It really seemed empty-" she says softly, but is interrupted by another male voice from inside.

"Give it a rest, Jared." The other man steps into view. He looks more calm, and is definitely more handsome than the man he calls Jared. He has grave, aquiline features, and a long, lean, strong frame which appeals to me more than Jared's raw masculinity.

"It isn't her fault."- he continues, winding a strong arm around the delicate little human's waist. Then he turns to me. "What is your name?"

His soft velvety voice sends shivers down my spine. I know Nina likes him better, too.

I hesitate, wondering which name to give.

The tiny female human suddenly steps forward, gently breaking from the handsome man's hold, laying a hand softly on Jared's arm, and drawing him a step back. Which move surprises me. For all her tiny, angelic appearance, she must be braver than I imagined.

"Don't worry," she says softly, her voice reassuring. "We won't harm you. Look." She grabs the flashlight in Jared's hand and points it at her own eyes.

_Silver._

"Why is this _thing _with you! How _could _you-" Nina's sudden shouts are eloquent in their incredulity.

The tiny human- no, the tiny Soul- stiffens up, and stares at Nina.

"Mel?"-she whispers, and another human, a woman this time, steps into view. She is also pretty, with tall, dark, athletic features. "Did you see that?"- the angelic Soul continues.

The woman, Mel, doesn't respond. She is staring, wide eyed, at Nina. Two words tumble out of her mouth.

"Nina Charpentier."- she says.


	3. Chapter 3: Anomaly

**Chapter 3: Anomaly**

"Melanie? _Melanie Stryder?_" –Nina's voice is still raised, still incredulous.

Melanie hesitates, glances at Jared, then answers, "Actually, it's Melanie Howe now. We… were married last week." And she slowly joins hands with Jared.

"Married? _Married? _How- I thought you… " Suddenly Nina lunges at the angelic woman, grabs the flashlight and shines it into Melanie's eyes. Her frank, hazel eyes, without a hint of silver, gaze back at her.

But even as Nina makes her sudden lunge, both the men raise guns- real, actual _guns_- and point them at her.

"No!"-both Melanie and the other girl exclaim.

"You're human…"- Nina wheezes, not taking her eyes off Mel. "You're human, and you're married, but you're with _her…_"

"Nina, relax," Melanie says slowly. "She's alright. She's with us."

"Damn right, she is," Jared interjects suddenly. For all his animosity towards the Soul, he seems staunchly loyal to her.

"We need to wrap up," another voice sounds from inside the house. _Another one?_

"For crying out loud, how many of you _are_ there?"- I exclaim.

Melanie and the other girl exchange a glance I don't understand and stare back at me.

Nina understands, and exclaims, "You're leaving?" Melanie nods slowly.

"Take me with you! Please! I can't bear it-"

"Nina!"-I interrupt her. "You can't leave, and you know that very well-"

"Yo! We need to leave. _Now._"- an adolescent boy, whose voice I had just heard, appears into our little circle. I am horrified to see that even he has a gun in his hand. Humans are indeed a violent race.

The handsome man steps forward. "We don't have time for this. You," he turns to me, "are going to be abducted."

I drown Nina's obvious cheer, and begin hotly- "What do you mean, abduct me? How-"

I just notice the nod both men exchange out of the corner of my eyes, and don't notice the shadow looming from behind me as I continue to rant against the humans and the rebel Soul. Just as I realize the shadow is distinctly Jared-shaped, a sharp pain erupts in my head, and everything turns black.

* * *

"You weren't gone long this time," Doc said, cleaning a scalpel with a cloth.

"I know."-Wanda answered quietly. She glanced at Melanie, who stood a step behind her in the dark entryway of the cave.

Doc glanced up at the note of uncertainty in Wanda's voice. "Everything went well, I hope?"- he asked tentatively.

"Everything went perfectly well… But-"

"We have a prisoner."- Melanie cut in sharply.

"Oh." Doc relaxed, and turned back to his small table of instruments. "One more to operate on, then. But don't forget, we're running out of canisters. You'd better get more the next time"

The two girls exchanged glances again.

"This one's… different."

Doc looked up again. "How so?"

There was a pause. "To begin with… I know her. Knew her, I mean."- Melanie said slowly. "Her name is Nina Charpentier."

Doc scrutinized both of them carefully. "And what's so different about this Nina Charpentier?"

Wanda answered this time. "She is… a lot like me and Mel were. They're fighting."

Melanie cut in- "And you can tell they're fighting. Doc, _they switch control_."

"What?"

"When Nina saw me, she responded as herself, not as her Soul." Melanie said quietly. "I saw her eyes. There was no silver ring."

Another pause. A profound one.

"But this is… monumental!"-Doc said sharply. "The host girl's personality can override the Soul?"

"Apparently."- Melanie said dryly.

"And this isn't common amongst other souls…"

Wanda shook her head. "It's never happened, ever, in our history. She's unique… an anomaly."

"Then… we must talk to her! We must find out…"- Doc couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice.

"We are planning to do that."- Wanda said, glancing at Melanie again. "I thought maybe Mel and I could take turns- she'd talk to Nina, and then I'd talk to the Soul. We can't be too careful. For all we know, the Soul might… commit suicide."

"Ah, yes. We wouldn't want to lose her."

"May we do it here?"

"Of course. There's nothing here to upset either of them for now."

"Good. It's decided then."

At that moment, Jared and Ian entered the cave, both carrying Nina's senseless body. Gently, they placed her on a bed, then stood back to survey her with the others.

"She's not bad looking."

Melanie grinned. "Nina always was the pretty one."

Doc grasped Nina's hand to check her pulse. "Hmm. How hard _did_ you hit her, Jared?"

"Hard enough."- Jared responded gruffly. "She was raving mad. Not the first time I'd seen a Soul like that, though." He glanced at Wanda and smirked.

Wanda blushed, and said, "No surprise, considering your varied experience in the field."

"Of course."

Everyone joined in the laughter, and Ian stroked Wanda's hair fondly. At that moment, Nina stirred, and groaned. The laughter stopped immediately. "We'll leave now," Ian said immediately, then looked inquiringly at both the girls.

"I'm coming," Wanda said, understanding, then turned to Melanie. "Mel? A word."

Everyone filed out of the hospital, Doc a little reluctantly, glancing at the inanimate Nina over his shoulder. "I'll be with Candy in the kitchen."- he said eyeing them sternly. "Call either of us if _anything _happens."

Melanie nodded. "Of course." A few yards down the passageway, she and Wanda stopped. Jared and Ian waited, too, but a little farther away, respecting the unbreakable bond the two girls had between them.

Wanda turned to Melanie, and took a deep breath. "Tell me all that you know about her. I need to know her… objectively. Before I meet her."

Melanie hesitated for a moment. "We were friends. Really good friends. We lived on the same street, but we went to different schools, so we weren't as close as we could have been. She was… fun. In a way." Melanie smiled, remembering. "We'd try and do the most outrageous things together. I remember we dug holes all over someone's backyard looking for 'buried treasure'… Boy, were we in big trouble." Melanie chuckled. "We also did other 'grown-up' things… Silly things that made us feel all mature and adult. It was that awkward age, you know. Teenage… such a tumultuous time. I was still much of a tomboy, but it was breaking apart. But Nina wasn't like that. An opposite of me in many ways. No lanky, bony, awkward growth spurts for her. She was always utterly confident, always beautifully turned out. She was popular… a diva." Melanie ended with a sigh, shaking her head.

Wanda said meekly, "That was when- you started running?"

Melanie nodded. "Sometime about then. Nina and I had fought. It was over a boy." A sudden quick smile brightened Melanie's face, and she half-glanced at Jared, who was busy in conversation with Ian. "Of course, then it seemed like the biggest thing in the world. Turning traitor for a boy. It was something like that, I think… I don't remember at all. Had more important things on my mind after that."

Wanda nodded, understanding. Melanie watched her curiously. "Why are you… so interested in all of this? It's so- trivial."

Wanda grimaced. "Isn't it obvious? I'm curious. There's you- you can turn a Soul against her own Race and throw in a sprinkling of overwhelming love and sense of belonging in the bargain." Melanie smiled. "And then there's Nina- your close friend, who can actually push away physically the Soul in her body through sheer mental force… what is it about you girls?"

Melanie grinned. "Must have been the water."

"Must have been buried treasure."- Wanda countered back.

Both of them laughed, which effectively broke up Ian and Jared's conversation.

"What's funny?"- Jared asked.

"My teenage pursuits."-Melanie answered, grinning. "I'd better go back to Nina. She'll definitely be completely awake by now." Wanda gave her a small nod. Clutching both Jared's and Wanda's hands, and giving them a little squeeze, Melanie squared her shoulders and retraced her steps to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4: Dual :Nina

**Okay, this chapter is really long, but I wanted to give Melanie her due. She's an interesting character, and we haven't heard her speak outside Wanda's perspective ever. Sorry for the delay... enjoy! :)**

**P.S.: I've put a few lines in bold. That is when the POV changes to either Nina or her Soul. It _is_ confusing, I'll admit.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Dual- Nina**

Spinning. The world is spinning around me. Where am I? I don't know. All I know is that the place is filled with eerie blue light, which only makes the spinning worse. I feel queasy, nauseous. Not to mention the horrid throbbing ache in the back of my head. I can hear a confusing jumble of whispers and echoed voices, and- in between- laughter.

This feels surreal.

I hear footsteps somewhere close by. I cannot tell how many people they belong to, the sounds echo too much. Instead, I wait.

The murky grey nothingness spinning above me is losing momentum. It's only a matter of time before it stops spinning completely. All I need to do is wait.

Finally, the spinning recedes, slowly. The world decides it is better being stationary after all. I groan, partly to let out the pain in me, partly to make sure I still have my voice. I'm satisfied to learn that I haven't lost my voice, thank goodness. I blink a little rapidly, trying to get my bearings clear. I am lying on a not-too-soft bed. I am looking up at the most peculiar ceiling I have ever seen. Murky dark, definitely uneven, I cannot imagine what sort of a roof this place has. I twitch my muscles a little, trying to move them, and hoping I haven't broken anything. Again, I'm glad to note I haven't.

I need to find out what this place is. The eerie blue light is creeping me out, and I'm getting more frightened by the minute. Fist things first, how did I get here? I search my mind slowly, patiently, hoping to remember something. I frown with the effort.

Then it all comes back to me in a rush.

I jerk upright with a sudden movement. And find myself face-to-face with Melanie Stryder.

Only she isn't Stryder anymore, I remember. Some other name…

"How's your head?"-she asks slowly, gently.

"Painful." I say slowly, trying to put in as much irritation as I can into that one word.

She nods comprehendingly. "Jared hit you a little hard."

Jared! That's the name- her _husband_. I frown again, wrapping my mind around the word, finding it strange to associate it with _her_.

She watches me for a moment, then asks, "How's Nina?"

I search within my head. I can feel Nina stirring, just as uncomfortable as I am right now.

"The same." I say coldly, emotions seeping into my voice more easily.

Melanie seems unfazed by my obvious irritation. "Can I talk to her?"

"Why?"

"Call it a reunion, if you will. We haven't talked since years."

"I know."

"So?"

At that moment Nina bursts into awareness. "I _will _talk to you. Go away," she adds in a harsh aside to me.

"No." I say firmly.

Melanie interrupts us. "Just for a while. Please?"

"You don't have to ask her!"-Nina says hotly. And within my head a battle rages between us. _Give me my body! _- Nina screeches. And she jabs me with her thoughts- sharp, edged, single-minded thoughts. I fight back, almost feeling my appendages inside her head tighten. I have a dimly acknowledged image of Melanie staring at us anxiously. The concern and fear in her eyes throws me for a split second. That is all that Nina needs. With incredible strength, her sharp thoughts are pushing me back into myself. Suddenly, I cannot see. My eyes are not mine anymore. I can't feel my arms and legs. I can only barely register the beat of my heart, and a slow hum of pulsing thoughts which are Nina's.

**I know my body isn't mine now. It is Nina's. And before I know it, my thoughts are flowing in the same direction as hers- I _am_ Nina.**

"Melanie!"-I gasp- a half cry, a half sob, and reach for her.

"Nina." Our embrace is quick, warm, and full of years' worth of fondness.

"Where am I?"

She lets me go slowly, my hands still in hers. "You're in the last human outpost on Occupied Earth."

"Where?"

"A cave system in the desert, somewhere near Tucson."

"Wow." I mutter. "How many of you are there?"

"Dozens." She grins. "You'll know everyone soon enough."

I sigh contentedly. "Good."

"Nina?"

"What?" I ask breathlessly, still finding it hard to believe that I'm talking to her- someone so close to me from my past.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Push her away."

I think for a moment. "It isn't easy."

"I know."-she agrees feelingly.

"It gives me a mighty headache every time," I sigh, massaging my brow.

Melanie is still staring at me curiously. "But what do you _do_?"

I search for words, and fail. "It's hard to explain- you wouldn't understand, you don't have a leech inside of you." I say bitterly.

Melanie grins. "Actually I know _exactly_ how it feels. I had one."

I stare at her. "_Had?_"

"You met Wanda."

"Who?"

"The soul with us. Golden hair. Angelic face."

I continue to stare at her, my mouth forming noiseless words. "I don't understand," I blabber finally.

"Wanda was the soul inserted into me when I got caught. She brought me back to Jamie and Jared, and then gave my body back."

"What do you mean, gave it back?"

Melanie sighs, frustrated. "She had herself removed."

For a moment, I am stunned. One of the parasites gave itself up, voluntarily?

"Th-then why is she still with you?"

"Because she didn't want to leave. And we didn't want her to leave. Her family is here."

"She's one of you?" I ask, shocked. I simply cannot bring myself to understand the concept.

"Of course." Melanie answers easily. Then she sees the obvious shock on my face, and adds, "She's a gem, Neens. A kind, caring, loyal, and loving soul. She's my sister."- she ends softly. I can see it in her eyes. She loves her, truly.

"But Melly. She's- she's…"

"How can I explain it?"-Melanie cuts in. "She was in my head. We shared our thoughts, our dreams, our fears, our hopes… can you imagine how close that bond would have been? What am I saying, of course you can. She helped me get back to my family. To the people I truly love. And then she nearly killed herself to give me, as a whole person, to them. To give me back to my family. How could I not love her? How could she not be my soul sister?"

I listen, awed. It's just incomprehensible that a Parasite would do so much.

**For a split second, my thoughts flare out. _Of course it's possible. We Souls are a kind and considerate lot! _Then Nina's thoughts overpower me again, and once again, I am her.**

"So… a lot has happened to you." I say finally, breaking the silence that has descended upon us after Melanie's outburst.

She nods. "A whole lifetime's worth." A smile alights on her face.

"You look… nice." I observe. She does indeed. I remember the tall, lanky, sunburned, awkward teenager, and I look at this tall, sunburned, confident, beautiful young woman, and somehow find it able to connect the two images together, however different she looks now. Her hazel eyes are sparkling more than ever, as though some of the silver from her body's recent inmate are left over. Her long dark hair is falling in shimmering waves on and off her shoulder. Her smile has a wry, been-there-done-that twist, but it only makes it more attractive. Somehow, I like this new Melanie.

"Thanks. Have to, considering I'm a blooming bride." She chuckles.

"Oh. Right."

She cocks her head and looks at me. "Wondering why I did it?"

"Actually, I am." I admit.

"I know. It wasn't really necessary. Me and Jared have been together for a very long time… and all this time we didn't really bother about any sort of formalities. But we did it mostly for Wanda. She was curious. Apparently, the Souls don't take in with weddings. And for Jamie. And for everyone else. The people here could use something to cheer about."

"So you're sure about him…"

"Sure about him?" She snorts. "Jared and I have been through lots of things. Even while Wanda…" Her forehead creases, as she remembers. "It wasn't… easy. At first, I had to fight her. I thought… naturally what every human thinks about a Soul. And then she started to help me. And then we found Jared." She pauses, with a shudder. "It wasn't easy. No one trusted us. You will not believe the number of times we got hit. And then _she_ fell in love with Jared-"

"What?"- I interrupt. A Soul fell in _love_? With a _human_?

She smiles wanly. "Trust me, I couldn't believe it at first either. Then again, all I thought about, dreamt about, was him. She loved him before she even _saw_ him."

I don't say anything. Since all I can possibly do is stutter and mouth wordlessly, I might as well keep my mouth shut.

"She loves Jamie, too. Like I do. Like an older sister."

"Hmm."

She laughs at the expression on my face. "Get used to it, Neens. Wanda's an angel. Anyway, she's got her own man now. You saw Ian."

I remember the handsome, grave man, and his protective stance around the girl, Wanda. An involuntary shiver runs down my spine.

"Tall, quiet fellow?"

"That's the one. Not really _quiet_, but it works for him."

"He's in love with- Wanda?" I say the name for the first time, feeling rather strange as I do so.

"Yes. And she with him. They're wonderful together."

"Hmm." Non-committal again.

She laughs again. "You should meet her. Then you'll know."

"I guess so." I shrug.

"So will you talk to her? Now?"

"Now?" I am alarmed.

"Well… atleast let your Soul talk."

I stiffen up. "Why?"

Melanie pauses for a moment before answering. "You've had your reunion. Shouldn't she have hers?"

I hesitate for a moment. "Fine." I sigh.

**I can feel myself shudder. Suddenly I am no longer Nina. I am just her Soul.**

_You wait till Melly leaves!_- Nina hisses at me in my head.

_Alright! Fine._

Melanie is staring at us. "She's back."

Nina nods curtly.

A little ill at ease, Melanie jumps off the cot next to me and gives Nina another quick warm hug. "It's wonderful to see you again Nina."

"You too, Melly."

She turns as if to leave, and then pauses. "What's her name?"- she asks, turning back to us.

"Whose?"- Nina is startled.

"Your Soul's."

Nina hesitates. _Tell her._ I scoff at her.

"I don't know."-she admits.

Melanie's eyes widen. "How long has it been since… she was inserted into you?"

Nina bends her head. "Five years," she mumbles.

There is a pause.

"There's something I always wanted to tell you, Nina. Even back then, all those years ago." Melanie says finally.

Nina looks up hopefully. "Yes?"

"Learn to compromise."

Nina winces as if struck. She lowers her head again.

"Bye, Neens."

In the silence succeeding Melanie's fading footsteps; I can feel Nina's strong sharp-ended walls in my head suddenly recede. With much relief, I relinquish my hold over my body.

"Our body," Nina mutters.

I don't answer her. I know she is still hurt by what Melanie told her.

There are several minutes of silence, with us staring at the uneven rocky floor.

"What _is _your name?" Nina asks suddenly.

I wait for a moment. I realize she really is curious, then answer her slowly.

"Sees in the Night."

"Sees in the Night."- she repeats slowly.

We were both quiet for a moment. Then- "What were you, an owl?"

The sudden humour makes us both laugh, and we are still laughing when Wanda enters the cave.


End file.
